


Touch

by HunterAce6190, SabrielStories7768



Series: Destiel & Sastiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel wants Sam, Cuddling, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Kisses, M/M, Movie Night, Smut and Fluff, Suicide spoken of, Talk about religion, egg sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterAce6190/pseuds/HunterAce6190, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielStories7768/pseuds/SabrielStories7768
Summary: Castiel and Sam watch a movie, to which Sam has some questions on. Cas starts to think, and realizes, maybe he wants Sam. Sam seems to want him back.(Mentions of homophobia, death, suicide and murder. As well as religion (mainly Christianity) if any of these trigger or offended you, skip past or don’t read)
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Sastiel
Series: Destiel & Sastiel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849351
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Again this has Mentions of homophobia, death, suicide and murder. As well as religion (mainly Christianity) if any of these trigger or offended you, skip past or don’t read.

Sam sat alone in the bunkers library, reading. Not lore for a case, nothing informational. Sam wasn’t required to read it. He was reading it for fun. 

Yes, Sam reads for fun. Sue him. He leans back in his chair, and lets himself get lost in the book. The book was called ‘A Natural History of Dragons: A Memoir’ by Lady Trent. 

Sam had bought this book a little bit ago, but never got around to reading it. After a few chapters, he decided to get some food, because nutrition is important. 

He marked his page, closed the book and set it aside. Getting up and walking to the kitchen he starts going through cupboards and the fridge, finding things to make egg sandwiches. Just as he was making the egg, he heard a flap of wings. 

“Hello, Sam.” Castiel says, and Sam looks behind him, a small smile on his face when his eyes meet the angels. 

“Hey, Cas. What’s going on?” He asked, making sure his egg didn’t burn. He hears footsteps approach closer to him as he finishes making the egg. 

“Dean is with… a woman. I thought it would be best to leave him with her and come talk to you,” Castiel says, watching Sam make his food with intent eyes. 

Sam noticed Castiel watching, his hands specifically, and chuckled. Putting the sandwich together, he gets a plate down, “Really now?” He asked. 

Castiel nods, and Sam chuckles gently. “Well, I’m pretty boring when I’m alone, Cas. I was just reading and I got hungry,” Sam shrugs as he gives an explanation. 

“Reading is a nice thing to do, though. It can relax the mind, while using it at the same time. If it’s something you enjoy, then it’s not boring.” Castiel spoke as Sam took a bite of his sandwich. 

Sam shrugs, swallowing, “Tell that to Dean,” he jokes, getting a glass and filling it with water. 

“Dean doesn’t enjoy reading. Which probably explains him calling you boring. You and Dean are very different when it comes to entertainment. Dean’s… more hands on I guess. You like using your mind.” Castiel watched Sam with a keen eye. 

Sam can’t argue with that. Castiel wasn’t wrong exactly. He took another bite of his sandwich with a nod, humming in agreement. “Guess you’re right.” 

Castiel doesn’t say anything further, and keeps an eye on Sam, which makes Sam shift under his gaze. “Well, I was going to take a break from using my mind to watch a movie. Do you wanna watch it with me, or find something else to do?” 

Castiel seems to think it over, but they both knew he wasn’t. “I’ll stay and watch it with you. I don’t have much else to do, and I’d like to spend more time with you.”

Sam nods, taking his food with him because he can, he walks to his room. Cas follows swiftly and they’re soon there. Sam sets his food and drink down on the desk, and grabbed his T.V remote as Cas stepped in and closed the door. Sam didn’t even notice. 

Sam sat on his bed, and Cas decided to sit in the chair. The hunter found a movie and it started to play, they sat in comfortable silence as it starts. 

They got through the first parts of the movie easily. It was about a woman and her brother, who was gay and had a boyfriend, and they worked through society’s harshness against homosexuals. Sam hadn’t even read what this movie was about, so imagine his surprise. 

“I never understood that,” Castiel said suddenly, looking at Sam, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Understood what?” Sam asked, wondering if Cas meant about a man loving another man, and Sam wasn’t ready to have that conversation. 

“Why, no offense, humans could be so harsh. I mean, it’s just two people in love.” Cas genuinely looked upset about it. “Why does it matter if they’re men?” 

Sam was… kinda surprised. “Um, some humans find it unnatural and unacceptable to be gay, or bi or anything like that. Some people are just generally rude about it. Others hide behind religion.” 

Cas presses his brows together. “Like, they’ll use certain lines from the Bible to use against them. Saying it’s not god's work, and that you’ll burn in hell for being that way,” Sam explained. 

“But… that’s not what god… that’s not what that book is for. The Bible wasn’t even written by god,” Cas seemed more confused. 

“Yeah, I know it wasn’t. But people will really use that to bring others down. I see it a lot in Christianity.” Sam takes a sip of his water after speaking. 

“God doesn’t care about who you love. I’d he did, why would he make love that way?” Cas moves his body to listen to Sam more intently. “Humans are strange.” 

“Some say god didn’t create that kind of love. That Satan did. They say it’s Lucifer’s work, and that they need to rebel, repent, and change. Humans are very cruel beings Cas.” Sam felt the disgust on his tongue. 

“Some humans have started conversion camps, that are basically just torture to force you to be ‘normal’. Some have killed others for being themselves. Hell, humans have driven people in that community to kill themselves. It’s selfish and disgusting because humans can never mind their own business and stay out of people’s sex life.” Sam was getting a little pissed at the idea of this, but he was trying not to let it show. 

Castiel, on the other, was NOT happy. “So, humans have driven people to death because they have to be involved in other people’s lives, and claim it’s the work of god?” 

Sam nods, and Castiel looks like he's about to explode. “Why? Why bother getting into something that has nothing to do with you?” 

“Because humans are cruel creatures, and some deserve to rot in hell,” Sam mutters rolling his eyes slightly. 

“What about you? What do you… think about the, what did you call it?” Castiel asked. 

“The community? The LGBT? Let them do what they want. They’re just people trying to live. Also, being someone who’s slept with both men and women, people who put themselves in other people’s business to be a dick, and really just fuck off.” 

Castiel seems to take interest in a certain part of Sam’s words. “You’ve has sex with men?” He asked, and Sam nods. 

“Yeah. I mean, I haven’t really… had sex… with anyone lately, but yeah.” Sam shrugs, it’s not like he hid it… much. Yeah he used to just keep it to himself, and try not to get seen with another man by Dean. But after a while he stopped caring. 

“Not to seem like one of those people who get into others' business, but I never… suspected that from you,” Castiel says, his brows pressing together once more. 

Sam chuckled, “Yeah, most don’t, which is fine, I don’t care what people usually think of me specifically. Least, not anymore,” Sam mutters. 

Castiel nods, at some point the movie had paused, probably Castiel when he started talking, and Sam plays it again. They focus back on the movie. 

Once that movie finished, Sam checked the time. It was only 8. He glanced at Castiel, who had taken that trench coat and black suit coat off. Leaving him in that white blouse and dress pants. 

Sam had to force his eyes away. That trench coat hid everything. Castiel’s vessel was actually quite fit, and well taken care of. Well, when Jimmy was still alive inside. 

Sam pushes that thought away and stretches, groaning as his joints pop and snap, relieving pressure and making Sam less tense. 

Castiel looked over at Sam, who ran a hand through his hair, and watched him for a moment. Castiel wasn’t as… careful? As he eyes Sam. 

Castiel was never really ashamed of who he stared at, not really noticing when he made another person uncomfortable. Sam had gotten used to it by now. 

“You ever seen a horror movie Cas?” Sam asked and Cas shrugs, “I know the premise and idea, and I know story lines, but no I’ve never watched through a horror movie.” 

“Want to?” Sam asks and Castiel tilts his head. “Sure, sounds entertaining enough. Though, it seems many things will be incorrect.” 

“Depends if you watch one about humans, or demons. But you’re right, some things don’t make logical sense,” Sam chuckled, nodding. Sam picked one that he particularly liked, and it wasn’t too far off from the real world. 

Of course, this one was with humans as the psycho’s, so no demon judging tonight. Sam swears that he caught Castiel jump out of the side of his eyes, and he almost, almost, smirks. 

They watch the movie without speaking, and Sam actually jumped once, a scare he forgot happened and he chuckled a bit. Castiel glanced at him, but then back at the T.V. 

Once that movie is done, Sam looks at Castiel. “That was… interesting,” Castiel comments. “A lot of gore,” the angel adds. 

“Well, what’s a little horror without a lot of blood?” Sam says, and Castiel wants to roll his eyes. Sam chuckled, falling silent again. 

“There was a few references to angels in there, though. Not outwardly, but in the background. I noticed that. Not like statues of angels, but lore books. Hell, I noticed one we actually have here.” Sam suddenly remembered and Castiel looked at him surprised. 

“I noticed that as well, but I didn’t expect you to. You’ve very observant, Sam.” Castiel compliments, and Sam shrugs. 

“I’ve seen the movie quite a few times, now when I watch it, I tend to look in the background to find little things I’ve missed, like references to other movies, or actual lore, when I rewatch movies.” 

Castiel nods. The roar of a car is here, and they both look towards the door. Neither one of them move, however. That surprised Sam, usually Castiel would be gone to greet Dean. 

The bunker door opened after the car shut off and Dean’s voice rang through the bunker. “Guys?!” 

“Sam’s room!” Castiel called, Sam flips through the things to watch, and soon his door opens. 

“Look at you two, bonding.” Dean teases and Sam rolls his eyes. He wants to flip Dean off, but refrains. “Well, I’m not staying long, just need a few things and I’m gone for the night.” 

“Hm, you go have fun,” Sam said dismissively, and Dean chuckled, “Whatcha watching?” He asked. 

“Horror films,” Castiel helpfully supplied and Dean hums, nodding. 

“Alrighty then, I’ll see you two tomorrow,” he waves and Sam says his goodbye. Castiel waves back and looks back at Sam. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, and the hunter looked at him, a bit confused as he nodded.

“Yeah, fine,” Sam says, and Castiel looks at him, unbelievingly. Sam forces his attention back to the T.V and Castiel notices something. 

Sam seems to keep glancing back at him. It didn't happen constantly, but it happened, and Sam would force himself to look away. 

Castiel looked down at himself. With his trench coat and suit coat off, you could see definition in his muscle on his arms. Well, really, without the coats, nothing was really kept hidden. 

Castiel thought back to what Sam said a little while earlier. He was attracted to, or at least as sex with, both woman and men… 

Castiel lets his eyes gaze at Sam. He was wearing his usual flannel, sleeve rolled up to his elbows, with an undershirt on. He also had a normal pair of jeans on. Castiel’s eyes traveled back up to Sam’s torso area. 

Even with the two layers, you didn’t have to imagine that Sam was big and strong underneath. Sam worked out constantly, and with the healthy foods he ate, it wasn’t a surprise he was strong and in good shape. 

Castiel suddenly had the urge to touch. He wanted to know how it felt on his skin. Or have Sam use strength, even if Castiel could easily overpower it. 

The angel stood up, and Sam’s eyes glanced over at him. Though he didn’t question, or even speak, what Castiel was doing. 

Until Castiel took the remote from his hands and set it aside. “Cas? What are you-” Sam paused as Castiel took a seat on his bed, that hand returned to Sam’s hand, and went up his arm, to his shoulder, feeling. 

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, his voice had dropped down to a quitter tone. The roar of the impala could be heard starting up again, and it slowly faded away from the bunker. 

Sam and Castiel were now fully alone. Castiel moves to straddle Sam, Sam’s face is completely shocked and confused. The angel wanted more. He had no clue what was driving him, but he wanted so much more.

Without thinking it through, Castiel leaned forward and kissed Sam. Who, still in shock, froze for a moment. Castiel stayed, and almost sighed in relief when Sam started to return the kiss. 

Castiel’s hands went up into Sam’s hair, and Sam’s hands went to the Angel’s waist. Soon, Castiel pulled back to let the human get some air. “What are you doing?” Sam whispers. 

“Honestly? I don’t know,” Castiel responses. And he didn’t. Castiel wasn’t experienced in this part. He just knew what he wanted. And he wanted Sam. 

“I-I…” Castiel was trying to find words, “Sam, this feeling? It is new to me, and all I know is… I want you. I want to touch you, kiss you, I want… I just don’t know exactly how.” 

Sam seemed to understand what he was saying. “You had a good start. Let me help from here,” Sam says. Sam leans in and they kiss again. 

Castiel knew how to do this part. Their kiss went from slow and careful, to needy and desperate. You can probably thank Cas for that. Neither one of them knew who opened their mouths first, but now they’re tongues were dancing around each other. 

Sam pulls away, taking air into his lungs as he leans down and kisses Cas’s chin down to his neck gently. “Talk to me Cas, you gotta tell me how it feels.” 

Castiel made a noise that sounded like a whine. “Good, very good.” Was what he provided. Castiel’s hips presses down, he feels his lower region getting hotter, and harder. 

Sam lifts Castiel up, using that strength, and switches them, Castiel now laying on his back, and Sam above him. Castiel’s hands pull at Sam’s shirt. He wants it off. Now. 

Sam unbuttons his flannel and takes it off, and that undershirt does nothing to hide the skin underneath. It’s pressed tightly against Sam’s skin, almost as if it was too small. But Castiel pulled on the fabric and it was stretchy, which meant Sam could easily move in it. 

Sam left the undershirt on for now. Focusing much more on Castiel at the moment. Sam starts to unbutton the white blouse. Castiel raises himself up so it could be taken off easily, and Sam pushes him back down again, kissing down Castiel’s body. 

“Sam,” Castiel gasps, and Sam takes that as a good sign. The hunter keeps going down, gentle kisses and light bites from his teeth made sparks go off in Castiel. 

When Sam gets low enough to his pants, he pauses. Castiel knows exactly why, and takes a moment to appreciate that part of Sam. “Please… more,” Castiel whispers. 

Sam then slowly uses his hands to undo the button and zipper, releasing some pressure for Castiel. He pulls off the slacks and black boxers that were on underneath. Letting Castiel’s hardness out from it’s confines. 

Castiel gasps as cool air hits him. He looks down at Sam, who apparently knew every way to tease the angel. He kissed around Castiel. On his legs, hips, stomach, but never once did he touch his aching cock. 

Castiel was so close to begging, he needed to feel Sam’s touch against him. He lets a whine hit his throat, “Sam- Sam please-” 

Castiel’s sentence is cut off. He feels something hot and wet lick up his shaft, and he almost jumps. He lets his gaze go back down to Sam, watching his finally pay attention to his cock. 

Castiel moans as Sam fully engulfed his cock into his mouth, easily taking him fully down first try. That was new. Sam no gag reflex Winchester huh? 

Sam starts to suck, his mouth hot and wet around Castiel, and the angel arch’s his back. “Oh~ Sa-am.” 

Castiel hadn’t felt anything like this. He couldn’t stop his hand from traveling down and gripping Sam’s hair. Little words feel from Castiel’s mouth, mainly just Sam’s name. 

Castiel started to buck his hips, and his moans got louder. Sam wondered if he should let Castiel cum in his mouth, and then make him cum again. The hunter decides against it, and holds Castiel’s hips down as he removes his mouth from him.

Castiel whines and whimpers at the loss of Sam’s mouth. He pulled Sam up, and had Sam kiss him again, tasting his pre-cum on Sam’s tongue. Sam pulls away, and they’re both breathless. 

“Cas-” Sam starts to whisper, and Castiel already knows. He wants all of Sam, he body craves it all. 

“Take me, Sam. Please, just take me,” Castiel interrupts, and Sam agrees. Castiel hands go down to Sam’s jeans, unbuttoned and unzipping them, he tugs for Sam to get them off. 

Sam does, and removes his boxers with them. They went to the other forgotten clothes. And Sam strips off his undershirt as well. Castiel’s hands instantly went to Sam’s chest, just feeling and touching like he wanted to. 

They traveled back up to Sam’s shoulder and pulled him closer. Sam kisses Castiel again, which distracts him from Sam grabbing something from the bedside drawer. 

Cas figures out it must be lube, as he feels something prodding his entrance. “Relax for me,” Sam whispers when he pulls himself away from their kiss. 

Castiel forces his body to relax, and he gasps when he feels that finger enter him. The finger feels weird, and a little uncomfortable for Castiel. But then Sam adds a second finger, and Castiel groans gently. 

That didn't feel weird. That felt a lot better, and Sam moved those fingers around. Castiel felt himself stretching, accommodating to Sam’s fingers. 

Sam adds a third after he was sure Castiel could take it, and Castiel grips at Sam’s shoulders. Sam pauses, waits for Castiel to relax, before starting to move once Castiel relaxed. 

The noises coming from Cas would be considered shameful. If he cared enough, and he didn’t. “Please- Sam please~ I-ah- I need you.” Castiel was borderline begging. 

Sam decided Castiel was probably ready, but he wanted to be sure. So he adds a fourth to check and see how open Castiel really was. The forth slipped in easily, and Sam decided Castiel was open enough. 

Sam pulls his fingers free, and Castiel whimpers. Sam takes his lube, and slicks himself up, almost gasping at the small touch against his cock, since he hadn’t had any contact yet. 

Sam moves to be in between Castiel’s legs, each leg bent to the side of him, and he slowly and carefully pushes himself inside the angel. 

Castiel gasps and moans, his body accepting Sam. Sam groans at how tight the angel still was, and it took a lot of willpower not to just release right there. 

Sam bottoms out, and stays in that spot. Castiel is breathing deeply. Sam can feel Castiel clenching and unclenching around him. This was new for him, and Sam was willing to wait. Once Castiel relaxed, he says, “Sam, move, please… ah~” 

Sam slowly starts to move his hips. He finds a nice rhythm, and Castiel’s moans are sinful. Castiel’s hips start moving with Sam’s. Sam’s hands are holding Castiel's waist, and Castiel's hands move to hold Sam’s arm. 

“Fuck~ Sam! There- please!” Castiel swears, which was new. His back arches a bit more and Sam suspects he found that spot. 

Sam moved Castiel hips, getting a better angle before moving again. Castiel’s moans only get louder and more desperate with every thrust against that bundle of nerves. 

Sam finds his hips slowly speeding up, and Castiel is encouraging it, tightening up around Sam, moaning louder, swears mixed in with just the hunters name. 

Sam leans down, and Castiel’s hands instantly wrap around him, his full nails digging into his back as Sam presses a kiss to his lips.

Castiel’s legs wrapped around the taller man's waist, and that provides a whole new angle. Sam’s hitting deeper, and brushing his prostate with every thrust in a different way. 

Castiel throws his head back, exposing his neck for Sam who just starts to kiss, suck and gently bite at, and his voice is just a few moments of just screaming out in pleasure. 

Castiel’s body is trembling, the angel’s face is flushed, “Sa-Sam!” He practically screams out. Sam could tell that Cas was on that edge. 

He keeps the rhythm steady, holding Castiel to his own body, Castiel’s cock getting trapped between their bodies, getting friction from that. “Sam~! Oh fuck~, I’m-” 

Castiel couldn’t finish that sentence. He came hard. Sam hid his face as lights in his room imploded. Castiel’s eyes glowed, and luckily Castiel had enough self control to not break Sam. His body clenches and Sam cums right there.

He whimpers as he feels Sam fill him. Hearing Sam’s small moan and swear himself. They’re both covered in cum and sweat. Sam removes his face, and Castiel pulls him in to kiss him, running a hand through Sam’s hair once again, slightly brushing it down in the process. 

Castiel whimpers as Sam pulls himself out from him. Sam pulls back, and Castiel pants gently, as does Sam. Sam moves slightly to grab a washcloth. Castiel blinks are heavy, and next thing he knows, a warm damp washcloth is cleaning him. 

His body is easily moved, and soon they’re both cleaned up. He feels Sam collapse next to him, and Castiel looks over at him. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” Sam responds, and Castiel pulls Sam closer as well as pushing himself closer. Castiel moves hair from Sam’s face and gently presses a kiss to Sam’s lips. 

“Showing me.” Was all Castiel responses before kissing Sam’s lips again. Sam’s hands rest on Castiel’s hips. 

Castiel could tell Sam was fatigued and wore out now. So he shifted himself, laying his head just against Sam’s chest, and Sam wraps an arm around him. 

“Sleep, Sam. You deserved it,” Castiel whispers, his hand gently on Sam’s chest, one finger tracing a small faded scar. 

He soon felt Sam’s deep breathing, and he wasn’t so tense anymore. Castiel knee he fell asleep. Castiel let himself relax as well, finding it comforting to be surrounded in Sam’s touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope you maybe enjoyed that. Maybe you didn’t, we can’t tell you. Anyway, thank you all for reading! See you next time! Byeeee~


End file.
